The invention relates to the field of autonomous devices for providing electrical power. The object of the invention is to achieve such a device, that is consumable, for portable electronic appliances, for example mobile phones or such like, or equipment with an electronic memory or the like.
It relates more particularly to a consumable device for providing electrical power designed for a portable electronic appliance and comprising a fuel cell comprising an electrolyte arranged between an anode and a cathode, means for storing hydrogen, means for conveying the stored hydrogen to the anode, means for tapping ambient air and for bringing the tapped air into contact with the cathode, means for controlling release of the hydrogen and means for neutralizing the surplus water produced by the cell.